


just a moment behind

by VenatorNoctis



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), The Boy Who Cried Wolf - Aesop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Furry, M/M, bad choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/pseuds/VenatorNoctis
Summary: Nika's so bored, being the newest member of the gang. Turns out bored isn't the worst thing he could be.Nika watches the Wolf approach, wishing the barricades were better defense, wishing he were important enough to have one of the limited supply of guns. The guy looks like something out of a movie from before the flood years, mostly human in shape but more broad-shouldered than people ever get anymore, and with the pricked ears and bestial snout of a wolf instead of the face of a man. He moves with an easy, unsettling grace, heading straight toward the barricade guard station—the cab of what used to be some kind of construction machine—and offering Nika a casual wave."Hey, bro," he says, as if their gangs aren't rivals for territory, as if they haven't had skirmishes twice in the month since Nika got in."The others are on their way," Nika says immediately. They probably are. Maybe. Eventually.





	just a moment behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).



Getting brought into the Divines was the best thing that could have happened to Nika. This far into Downtown nobody gets out, not in one piece—like, every once in a while somebody goes missing, and there's always a rumor that they got scouted to be a corporate thug for one of the high towers on the other side of the river, but there's _also_ always a rumor that the meth gators in the sewer got them, and, well. One of those is a lot more believable than the other. So if you were born and raised in the flood-cracked streets and leaning tenements of Downtown, and you want to get anywhere at all, you get in with one of the gangs. And the Divines are one of the best.

They might not be the flashiest around, but that's kinda nice, right? The shining wings that arc back from Nika's temples are way classier than the Machina's big imposing prosthetics or the Wolf Pack's full-body back-alley gene fuckery. He looks like a badass _and_ he still looks like a person. Win/win. The Divines were a good match.

Doesn't make it any more entertaining to be the new guy stuck on incredibly boring sentry jobs all the time because he's "not old enough" or "not experienced enough" for anything more interesting. Nika's been hanging around doing basically nothing at the edge of Divine territory for weeks now, making sure nobody from one of the other gangs comes through where the barricades open. He's called in a couple things that he was pretty sure weren't a big deal even when he opened the line, just because he wanted _something_ to break up the monotony. He got told off pretty bad last time, told in no uncertain terms that if he keeps wasting people's time, they're gonna stop having time for him at all. Jerks.

So when he sees one of the Wolves come strolling up the middle of the street in broad daylight, not worried about anything, for a second all he can do is stare. The guy is huge even for a Wolf, BDUs slung low around his hips, no shirt, charcoal gray fur short and close-lying enough to show off how muscular he is. Nika fumbles for the comm attached to the wall.

"Wolf," he says as soon as the line goes live. "There's a Wolf at the east barricade."

"Is that right," says the guy on the other end. "This is Nika?"

Oh no. "Yeah. But seriously, this is the real thing."

"Uh huh." A cloth-shifting sound like the operator is stretching. "Well, we'll get somebody out there to check on it, I guess."

"You _guess_?" Nika says. "He's—"

The line goes dead.

Nika watches the Wolf approach, wishing the barricades were better defense, wishing he were important enough to have one of the limited supply of guns. The guy looks like something out of a movie from before the flood years, mostly human in shape but more broad-shouldered than people ever get anymore, and with the pricked ears and bestial snout of a wolf instead of the face of a man. He moves with an easy, unsettling grace, heading straight toward the barricade guard station—the cab of what used to be some kind of construction machine—and offering Nika a casual wave.

"Hey, bro," he says, as if their gangs aren't rivals for territory, as if they haven't had skirmishes twice in the month since Nika got in. 

"The others are on their way," Nika says immediately. They probably are. Maybe. Eventually. 

"Cool," says the Wolf. "I ain't in a hurry." His voice sounds more normal than Mika would have expected. It's a little rough, but it's not hard to understand him or anything.

"What do you want?" Nika demands. He sounds so squeaky and young compared to the Wolf's deep growl.

The Wolf shrugs one huge shoulder. "Here to talk about a truce," he says. He digs a pipe out of one pocket, a chunky glass piece with the bowl already blackened, and then a baggie of something flaky and shimmery. "Got a light?"

"I—no," Nika says as he watches the Wolf fill the bowl. "What even is that?"

"Stars," the Wolf says, patting down his pockets for a lighter. He shows his teeth—damn, what sharp teeth he has—in what Nika realizes after a second is supposed to be a smile. "Aw, hell, where's my fucking manners. You want some?"

"Seriously?" Nobody in the Divines has offered to share their drugs with him yet. He hasn't proved himself, or whatever. "You'd do that for a stranger?"

"The better to make new friends," the Wolf says.

Nika's not stupid, despite what some of the other guys think. He wouldn't just take something somebody handed to him on faith. But it's different to share something the Wolf is using too, right? Something they both use is something the Wolf is pretty sure is harmless.

"Sure," he says as he watches the Wolf take a long pull on the pipe. The smoke is faintly purple. "I'll have a little."

He leans out of the window of the guard station and the Wolf hands him the pipe and the lighter. Nika's seen this done plenty of times and knows how to hold it, how to control the airflow so the flame gets pulled into the bowl. He's afraid it'll make him cough when he inhales it but it doesn't—there's a tingling in his throat and a weird sweet taste on the back of his tongue but it's not bad at all. 

His head swims, and for a second it's almost too much to handle, but then he exhales and the world mostly steadies itself again. "Good stuff," he says.

"Right?" The Wolf takes his pipe back with a gnarled gray hand, showing his teeth in a terrifying smile again. He takes another long drag, then starts to refill the pipe while smoke trickles out between his teeth. He barely looks real. "Your friends gonna be here soon?"

"Totally," Nika says immediately, even though he's pretty sure he's lying. "Soon." Colors are... _better_ somehow than they were a few minutes ago. Even the heat shimmer of the pavement further up the block is fascinating instead of just a warning that it's not safe to stay out in the sun that afternoon.

The Wolf is holding out the pipe again and Nika doesn't think he saw him move. "Go on, bro," he says. "Your turn."

Right, turns. Nika takes the pipe and the lighter and has another slow drag. The inside of his head is tingling. His spine feels like it's coming loose, in a good way. Is there a good way?

A hollow rapping sound brings him back to his senses. It's the Wolf's knuckles against the metal door to the guard station. "So, hey, I'm kinda thinkin," he says.

"Yeah?" Nika asks. That's better than he's doing right now. Stars hit him pretty hard, apparently.

"We're getting along real good, yeah? Friends," the Wolf says. He's nodding slowly. Nika nods, too. "So... you don't need this anymore."

"This." It takes a second before Nika puts that together, but the Wolf is still tapping steadily on the door. "You can't, I mean, I can't let you in here."

"Course not," the Wolf says, easy, all understanding. His eyes are really bright. They're green. It's a good color. It's like light through glass. He takes a step back and holds out his hand for Nika to give back the pipe. Only he's too far away now, so reaching out the window doesn't work. Nika stares for a second, trying to puzzle out the problem.

Oh. The door. The door has a latch. It takes a few tries to make his fingers cooperate but he gets the latch to move and the door opens with a _thunk_ and he takes one step out (can't let anyone in, he remembers that) and the barricade creaks when he puts a foot down in an unstable spot—but the Wolf is right there, keeping him steady, huge warm hands on his back and arm.

"Your hands," Nika says, because he feels _extra_ tingly where he's being touched. "They're. They're so..."

"The better to catch you with, bro," says the Wolf. He pulls Nika closer instead of letting go, and something about that is wrong but Nika has a hand pressed flat against the bottom of the Wolf's rib cage and the fur is so soft there and he doesn't have a word for the way the Wolf smells, but it makes him feel weird and prickly all up and down the back of his neck and—and.

He drops the pipe when the Wolf slides a hand up under his shirt, and the sound it makes when it hits the pavement is sharp and loud enough to make him flinch. "Shit," he says. The ground seems far away.

"You're already feeling it, aren't you?" the Wolf says. "So you don't need that anymore."

"Oh," Nika agrees. It's really hard to argue. Or think about much beyond what's happening right this second. Which is so much touching. The wolf's hands are so big. Nika's skin is so alive. His dick is getting hard and he can't think.

He makes a noise when the Wolf tugs his pants open but he's not even sure if it was a protest himself, so why would that make somebody stop? And besides, there's friction on his dick and that's good, he's almost sure.

Wait, this is—something's not right about this, is it? He's trying to think what the problem is and he can't focus on anything further away than the Wolf pushing him down over the hood of one of the dead cars in the barricade, hot breath on his nape and then teeth and he's trying to hold onto any bit of the car he can, just to feel _grounded_ a little.

The slippery hot length rubbing in the crack of his ass makes his breath catch in his throat, makes him try to push himself upward. "Holy shit," he says, "holy shit, you, this," but the Wolf is huge and heavy on his back and he can't go anywhere.

"Yeah, bro, we're gonna get to be real good friends," the Wolf rumbles. He covers Nika's mouth with one huge hand as his dick starts to split Nika open. It hurts but the hurt is sort of... disconnected, like it doesn't mean anything, just another sensation like the metal under his belly and the hot breath on his neck. They're just things that happen. He's so messed up right now. Nothing makes sense.

The first time something moves out of the corner of his eye he almost misses it. He's distracted, feels like the Wolf is trying to drill a path right to the center of his body. But then it happens again, and then on the other side, and then a Wolf comes out of the alley shadows and suddenly they're _everywhere_.

Nika shakes his head until he gets free of the Wolf's smothering hand. There's a thing he's supposed to do if he sees a Wolf, isn't there? His tongue feels clumsy in his mouth. "What're they doing here? There's so many."

His Wolf, the Wolf behind him, on top of him, inside him—that one chuckles in his ear. "The better to storm this compound, sweetheart."

That gets through even with the stars making everything fuzzy. Nika tries again to struggle, to get up—he has to reach the comm, in the guard station. They won't believe him, but he has to tell them—

"You're not going anywhere," the Wolf tells him, pulling him down harder onto a dick that feels like it's getting bigger the longer it's stuck in him. "You're good right here."

"But the others," Nika says. The world is spinning around him. The Wolves are on the move.

"You got a new place to belong," the Wolf says, gripping his wrists so tight they ache. "You don't need them anymore."

The Wolves spread out, filtering into Divine territory, and Nika can only watch. They're going to get devoured.


End file.
